


First Times...?

by WildRedRose14



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRedRose14/pseuds/WildRedRose14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaver and Logan decide to test each other out.......so their first time, though is this the "first time"?</p><p>Hint: No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times...?

Logan drummed his fingers impatiently on his throne. The large crowd in front of him had started to fidget and mutter to themselves. 

Dammit! Where was his new business associate?! He was late! Logan hated being made a fool of, he needed to keep his stern reputation or the public would see through him. Logan had seen living evil, a moving darkness and he was shaken. He needed to keep control of the public to make sure that the ignorant fools didn't fall prey to the horrors that were growing over the sea.....

Suddenly the large double doors were flung open and the man that had been surrounded with dark mysteries and scandal sauntered in to the Throne Room. The crowd's muttering became very quiet as the new comer swaggered up the centre aisle, the only sound being his cane tep-tep-tepping on the stone floor.  
He stopped at the foot of the steps and in one practiced, elegant movement, bowed unnaturally low. 

"My deepest apologised my Lord, I was delayed on my way here by some ruffians, which is so very regrettable seeing as it is the first time we have met in person." His voice was low and throaty, but sounded as if he was purposefully and effortlessly coating everything he said in honey, wrapping his lips around each word, as if enunciating them was a craft....

"You may rise." Logan said after a long enough pause to re-instate his authority.  
Logan leant forward and inspected the man known simply as Reaver. He had researched and found out what he could about him, but many of his informers had come to....unfortunate ends. One managed to report to him before collapsing at his feet due to blood loss, he claimed that a large ginger Balverine had ripped his companion to shreds before turning on him.

He was unnerved by the way that Reaver was looking at him, as if he could wrap him around his finger if he wanted. Like he knew things about Logan, secret things. From the mischievous glint in his eyes, to his half-smile, he screamed lazy decadence. But Logan had spent his life judging people, and under this, he saw something else. Something intelligent, determined, and more than a little bit dangerous. And Logan needed a man like that if the Kingdom was to survive the coming terror....

Reaver himself did, indeed, know a lot about Logan. He knew of the Darkness from one of the Survivors, who sadly didn't survive his Wheel of Misfortune. But Reaver had found himself more than a little fascinated with his King. Here was a Tyrant; a man who killed 'innocent' people more and more frequently, a man who was feared and hated. And yet didn't tell people why. He didn't share his burden with any-one as far as he knew... why? 

He studied his Lord, meeting his piercing gaze from those hawk-like eyes, his pristine goatee, and his smooth alabaster skin, blemished only by that little scar that ran from the top of his lip down. Logan suited his sneer, or when he was happy, his smirk. Reaver's eyes locked onto that scar and watched as it moved, wanting to run his finger over it, then his tongue......  
"REAVER!" 

He snapped back to see his Lord's face creased into an angry snarl. Oh shi-  
"Reaver, are you listening?!" Logan barked. Disrespectful, decadent sod....  
"I'm afraid, my Lord and Master, I was distracted for a mere moment by your aura of sheer power..."  
"Well," Logan stood and addressed the crowd. "After much consideration, I have decided to make Reaver Head of Bowerstone Industrial."  
Gasps filled the room. The public had heard of what Reaver had been doing, they had been dealing with their family members and neighbors disappearing, and now this psychotic, homicidal sexual deviant was going to be in charge of Industrial?! What was Logan thinking?! 

Logan moved his icy glare across the room, the people slowly fell silent.  
"This will bring a new lease of prosperity to our Kingdom. Now we are going to start plans for re-building Industrial."  
Logan strode confidently down the aisle and the doors were opened for him. Reaver followed after, and shamelessly checked out his King's tight butt. Logan closed the door in the War Room and turned in time to see Reaver's lazy smile grow. What was he looking at? 

Reaver silently advanced on Logan and saw his eyes widen almost imperceptibly. Logan stepped past him as if nothing had happened. He rested a hand on the maptable.  
"So, Reaver, what are your plans?"  
"My plan, my Lord, is to make your life easier." Reaver watched him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
"Your job is not to make my life easier!" The troubled King snapped. "It is to earn money to protect the Kingdom's interests......" 

Reaver advanced on him again, more subtly this time, heading for the map table.  
"Of course, your highness, whatever you want. Your word is my command." Reaver bowed low again. Logan snorted derisively but Reaver detected that this pleased the King.  
Reaver edged round the map table and stared at it, as if there was something he was looking at. He then turned, leaning back slightly on the table and looked up into Logan's eyes.  
"My job is to please you sire, however you want." Reaver smiled, like the cat who got the cream.  
Logan's face remained impassive.  
"And how, pray tell, would you do that?"  
Reaver slowly licked his lips. "Oh, my King....." He stood and it only took a step to be in Logan's personal space. "....I have many things that would please you, I'm sure." 

Rather than shrink away, as most people do from Reaver's straightforward way of flirting, Logan actually stood to his full height and smirked.  
This, in itself, shocked and pleased Reaver. He had no way to tell if Logan was that way inclined, but the way he was dealing with him meant that he was experienced.....  
"Oh really Reaver? How about a demonstration of your abilities to handle certain situations......?" Logan raised his voice so that the guards outside could hear. "No-one is to enter here until I say so!"

Reaver didn't need to be told twice. He flung his hat across the room to land in a chair and quickly started to kiss his Lord. He was surprised to find Logan reciprocating hungrily, his tongue expertly exploring his mouth. What surprises his King held! He suppressed a chuckle, realising that would get him thrown out, and instead worked on Logan's various belts and buckles. 

Logan drew back and started to quickly remove them also, stopping only too occasionally draw more kisses from Reaver and to help with Reaver's annoying clothes. Soon Reaver felt Logan's cool, pale skin brush against his and his body ached with that old want. The need in his crotch which needed attending too, and from the looks of Logan, as he threw away his undergarments, he too needed some help.  
"Oh but my Lord, you seem to need some attention..." Reaver roughly shoved Logan onto the map table and started to kiss Logan again, this time grinding against him to draw triple-tiered gasps and little moans. Logan surprised him by grabbing hold of his hair and biting down on his lower lip. 

Reaver planted butterfly kisses down his Highness's neck to his chest, which he explored all the ridges and muscles with his hands. A few scars here and there, a fighter. A survivor. He licked one of Logan's nipples before gently pulling at it with his teeth, drawing another gasp from his lover.  
His kisses went lower, until he was hovering over Logan's throbbing erection. He breathed hotly against it, knowing that the lack of contact was making Logan crazy....  
"Revear?!" Logan's hawk-eyes bored into him.  
"Yes, my King?" Reaver replied oh-so smugly.  
"I order you to..."  
"To do what my sweaty Sire?" Reaver teased.  
"Suck it Reaver." Logan barked impatiently. He hated playing games. 

Reaver smiled.


End file.
